Preserved visitors
In both the movie an mini series of 'The Midlander', many actual locomotives that have been preserved visit the railway. This would be during their BR days or under private hands after being saved. Leander ("Leanne") Leander 'is a Stanier Jubilee 4-6-0 that vists the Moorland Steam Railway. She even visited the line during her time before withdrawal by British Railways. Leander prefers to be called '"Leanne". Bio Leanne was built in 1936 by the LMS Crewe Works for express services on the London, Midland & Scottish Railway (LMS). She's a member of the famed Stanier 5XP or "Jubilee" class 4-6-0, dubbed by Shane Sowter as "the passenger version of Stanier's equally-famed "Black Fives". Most of her life has been full of ups and downs, even entering British Railways traffic in 1948. Surprising, she prefers to be called "Leanne" instead of what is on her nameplates, 'Leander' (after the Royal Navy light cruiser HMS Leander). She commonly visited the Gladsville Line in both BR days and in her later preservation career. She was withdrawn in the mid-1960s and sent to Woodham Bros ("Barry Scrapyard") for disposal, but was saved by preservationists in the 1970s, along with 216 other steam locomotives at Barry Scrapyard. When was returned to traffic, the steam ban (placed in 1968) was lifted and was now in her old LMS Crimson Lake livery. She also found herself popular with enthusiasts on the mainline, even double-heading with the last surviving Midland Railway (MR) 1000 class 4-4-0 "Compound". She returned to Northampsmith in 1985 and even found out that one of her brothers (believed to have been scrapped) had even survived on the MSR. Basis or real locomotive Leanne is based on the real locomotive. It was built by 1936 by Crewe Works for express duties on the West Coast Main Line (WCML) between London Euston to Glasgow. It was withdrawn on 31st of March 1964 from Bristol Barrow Road shed and sent to Woodham Bros at Barry for disposal, but was preserved after a few years of rusting. Leander is one of West Coast Railways' main steam locomotives and is currently in service. Trivia Leanne is also a character in Dark DJ Productions' 'The Dark Railway Series' and is so far the only female antagonist. Traits of this character are passed of into 'The Midlander' via the line, "Don't call me Leander!", and Highland's evil attitude. Leanne's model is two renumbered Bachmann OO gauge Stanier Jubilee 4-6-0s, one in BR Brunswick Green with Late Crests (given a weathered finish) and LMS Crimson Lake. The latter is a DCC-sound fitted version as No. 5588 'Kashmir'. Hood, New South Wales, Liz ('Furious') and Victoria are also members of her class. Leanne is named after the lead ship of the Royal Navy Leander-class light cruisers, HMS/HMNZS Leander (75). This ship served under the Royal Navy and in WWII with the Royal New Zealand Navy. The cruiser was given back to Britain who sold the vessel for scrap in 1949. HMS Leander was broken up a year later. Maude Maude '''is a Scottish 0-6-0 goods locomotive that has been officially preserved to run on heritage railways. He knew Capulet and the two hate each other. He's one of 25 members of his class shipped to France in WWI (where he got his name). Bio Maude (before known as '''No. 673) was built in 1891 for goods work on the North British Railway. For his small size, he was built to match the very strict Scottish loading gauge and like every Scottish locomotive of his time period, he and his classmates have better covered cabs. During World War One (WWI), he was one of many locomotives sent off to France under the Railway Operating Division (ROD). After he returned, No. 673 was named 'Maude', after Lieutenant General Sir Frederick Stanley Maude but when they going write his name on his splasher, he simply answered by saying, "Good luck trying to write that on my splasher." In mid-LNER days (as No.9673), he met Capulet when he arrived at Edinburgh with goods traffic bound for other places in Scotland. Due to them saying that they were pure heavy goods designs, the two created a hatred towards each other. In 1992, Maude visited the Moorland Steam Railway (MSR) and was not pleased to see that Capulet had been saved for preservation. The two later decided to leave their grudge and become friends, since they were now the last members of their own respective classes of the LNER. That same year, both he and Capulet busted an illegal cat meat trade using the MSR's 'Meat Run' as a cover for their operation. Maude left the railway in 1993 and was given a send off by Capulet, since the duo were normally seen together in 1992. Maude hasn't returned to the MSR since and is currently out of traffic and awaiting an overhaul. Livery Maude is painted in the Scottish Railway Preservation Society's version of NBR Lined Black. Before, he would have been in the standard NBR Black, ROD Khaki, LNER Black and BR Unlined Black. Basis Maude is based off the real locomotive. It was one of 25 NBR C class 0-6-0s shipped to France in WWI by the ROD. It returned home in 1919 and gained the name 'Maude', due to its military action during the war. The locomotive is owned by the Scottish Railway Preservation Society and is currently not operational in BR Unlined Black with Late Crests. Qoutes "Oh, not you again! I told you to stop darkening my image, as long as I shall live!" - Muade to Capulet. Trivia Maude is named after Lieutenant General Sir Patrick Fred Lee "Fredrick" Stanley Maude, Knight Commander of the Bath. The name was too long, so his surname was used instead. Maude's model is a Hornby Twin Track Sound (TTS) OO gauge model. This model has no modifications to enhance its appearance. Maude is the second Scottish 0-6-0 seen in the series but not the first Scottish steam locomotive, that honour goes to Highland (in her "Catherine" disguise) and the first 0-6-0 was MSR resident Jumbo. The real Maude was used in the filming of the 2000 TV movie 'The Railway Children' on the Bluebell Railway, West Sussex. Maude's quote "Good luck trying to write that on my splasher" is based on a quote that Chris Eden-Green says in his SOLE S.L.I.P. about this locomotive when referring to its name: "Good luck fitting that on the splasher." Part of Maude personality comes from a locomotive named 'Barry', a BR Standard 9F 2-10-0 created by Thomas Dibton in 'The Dark Railway Series' and voiced by Anthony Sims. Maude was the narrator for the Mini Series 1990s episode 'Bridge over the Tay'. Brighton/Newport Brighton '''(later renamed '''Newport) is a small LB&SCR Terrier that visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 2015. He was good supporter of the railway's plans to recreate a lost steam locomotive class from the old LMS. Bio Brighton was built in 1878 in the city he was named after with his original LB&SCR number 40. That same year, he was sent to the Paris Exhibition to demonstrate the power of air brakes. He came back with 'GOLD MEDAL' written above his name, bringing him fame among his classmates (besides No. 72 'Fenchurch'). Brighton lost his name when he was sold to the Isle of Wight Central Railway (IWC) and renumbered '11' by the IWC. During the Grouping Act in 1923, Brighton was renumbered by the Southern Railway by having the prefix 'W' added to the front of his number (the W meaning he works on the Isle of Wight). Brighton got his new name, 'Newport', in 1930. He got bored running along the whole Isle system and hoped for a return to the mainland for proper service. When BR came in 1948, he got his wish and ended up back on the mainland working the "Hayling Billy" service, Kent & East Sussex Railway (where a few of his brothers ended up after being sold to Colonel Holman Fred Stephens) and some spells at his birthplace. During those BR years, he was numbered '32640'. Brighton was given to Billy Butlin for display at his Pwllheli holiday camp in Wales, long way from Southern territory. Brighton was given to the Isle of Wight Steam Railway and has only run under the name 'Newprt' for his preserved life. He came during the MSR's 2015 gala weekend, and made himself a friend of the railway's fleet before returning to the IoWSR. Royal Scot Royal Scot, formerly King's Dragoon Guardsman 'before the 1933 identity swap, is a large Rebuilt Royal Scot class 4-6-0 who is seen often and plays major roles in the mini series. In spite of the old name, she always says she is the real Royal Scot (and has memories from that locomotive). Bio King's Dragoon Guardsman was built at Derby works with the original parallel boiler. In 1933, her name was changed from class leader No. 6100 'Royal Scot' in an identity swap. Little did both know that this identity swap was permanent. Now named 'Royal Scot' she visited the United States of America (USA) for the Century of Progress Exposition at Chicago, Illinois. After a few runs in Canada, Royal Scot was returned to the UK, and was happy to say goodbye to that rubbish cowcatcher. Royal Scot lost her work as a primary express locomotive in the mid-1930s with the arrival of William Arthur Stanier's new Princess Royal class 4-6-2 locomotives, which proved to be better than the Royal Scot class 4-6-0s by Sir Henry Fowler KBE. Even with this new arrival, Royal Scot still found herself running express between Euston to Glasgow, since her class was built for express-passenger duties. Following Nationalisation, Royal Scot became BR No. 46100 and kept her name, plus her duty. Unfortunately, her parallel boiler was life-expired and needed replacement. Since other members of her class were being rebuilt with Type 2A taper boilers, which were a part of Stanier's standardisation plan on the LMS. Royal Scot was rebuilt at Crewe in 1950 with the Type 2A boiler and her performance changed/ improved. Royal Scot was stationed at Crewe, where Northampsmith resident Jinty sometimes performs as shed and station pilot . Sadly, she has to put up with LMS Stainer Jubilee class 4-6-0 'Victoria', who can't shut up. Royal Scot was withdrawn in November 1962 but was saved by Billy Butlin, who restored her to LMS Crimson Lake livery, inappropriate to her rebuilt condition. Royal Scot was later sent to Bressingham Railway Museum in 1971 and restored to working/ operational condition in 1972, again, in her false LMS livery. Butlin sold Royal Scot to Bressingham in 1989, but was long out of service. In 2009, Royal Scot was sold to the Royal Scot Locomotive and General Trust (RSL>), who would care for her and keep her in the best condition. In 2016, Royal Scot was again returned to steam, but modernised to mainline standards such as TPWS and AWS for mainline running. During these times, she was restored to an authentic BR Brunswick Green with Early Emblems. Basis or real locomotive Royal Scot is based off the real locomotive. It was built in 1930 and had its identity swapped with No. 6100 permanently. The locomotive was withdrawn in 1950 with a Type 2A taper boiler and was withdrawn in 1962. The locomotive is currently operational and owned by the Royal Scot Locomotive and General Trust since 2009. Trivia Royal Scot is one of the most posh characters Shane Sowter has ever created. Royal Scot is voiced by Vanessa Jana. Royal Scot's BR Green model is renamed and renumbered Hornby model of No. 46165 'The Ranger'. An old model in LMS Crimson Lake livery is used for her main preserved condition (Because she's the only one to carry LMS Crimson Lake, inauthentic for her condition). Olivia 'Olivia 'is a GWR 4300 Mogul that visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 2009. She is the last survivor of her class that served in France during World War One, along with Will. She, like Will, displays her wartime livery in her preserved condition. Bio Olivia was built by Swindon works in 1917 under a design for the Great Western Railway (GWR). She and ten members of her class were shipped to France during World War One (WWI) to help the existing locomotives over the English Channel, which were under the ownership of the Railway Operating Division (ROD). Olivia served in France until the end of the war came into proper GWR stock in 1918 and lived a quiet life away from the military spotlight. She was extremely worried when World War Two broke out in 1939, and thought she was going back to war, but it didn't happen and helped in the evacuation of children out of London to the country. She end up going to war and fought in the 19th Platoon as a gunner. Olivia was withdrawn by British Railways in 1964 from Pontypool Road shed and sent to Woodham Bros at Barry Island for disposal. She was bought by the Great Western Society and taken to their home base at Didcot, which was a major locomotive maintenance facility built by the GWR. Olivia was restored from scrapyard condition to ROD khaki livery, since she served in France in WWI. Olivia liked the company of the fellow GWR locomotives that she worked with during her lifetime, including a locomotive she (somehow) has deep feelings for, No. 3822 aka Jonah, who appeared in a music video by Queen. Olivia first steamed in 2008 and worked at the centre before her visit to the MSR in 2009, where she met an old Dean Goods who served in both World Wars. She worked during the railway's Wartime Weekend. She returned to Didcot in October that year and finished her boiler ticket in various different liveries over her lifetime, including Great Western Green. Livery When first introduced in 'Stories from the Wars', Olivia is painted in the standard post-1935 GWR Green with "Shirtbutton" on her tender. She also has her number plated on her cab and in yellow on her front buffer beam. During WWI, she was painted in ROD khaki livery with her number and 'ROD' written in white on her tender. When she arrived on the Moorland Steam Railway in 2009, she was painted in ROD khaki. She would have also worn other versions of GWR Green and later BR Unlined Black or if possible, BR Brunswick Green with Late Crests. Basis or real locomotive Olivia based on the real No. 5322. It was one of eleven members of the GWR 4300 class 2-6-0s shipped to France during WWI and is one of two survivors of the 4300 class. It is currently statically displayed at Didcot Railway Centre in BR Unlined Black with Early Emblems after a boiler failure in 2014, ending its operational days. It did wear ROD khaki livery when it first entered service in preservation. Trivia Olivia is named after a girl Shane Sowter once had a crush on in primary school, Olivia Bourke. Shane might have a chance to get her to voice this engine. Olivia is depicted with a scar on the left side of her face. This was revealed in 'Stories from the Wars' when she told the others she was hit in scared by a stray Allied shell. Olivia's model is modified Dapol 4300 class 2-6-0. This model has been renumbered and repainted, since no model (original model made by Bachmann) was released in ROD khaki, or of No. 5322. Olivia's moto is, "I never back down!" This a reference to the music piece 'Never Back Down' by Two Steps From Hell, which is used one episode of the mini series 'Stories from the Wars'. It's also likely based on Boxer from Animal Farm's moto, "I will work harder." Oddly, IronLawl has the same engine in his remake of 'The Newton Abbot Saga' (B*tch of the Yard) on YouTube. Only difference is that this character's name is Lizzie (real name: Elizabeth), not Olivia. Olivia was going to be a major character in another series proposed by Shane Sowter (The Great Western Series) but never took off. Olivia is sometimes known by Western Region locomotives as "Livvy" or "Liv". This is because her name stack has these nicknames. This also follows on the fictional idea of all locomotives of that region loving shorter names e.g. "Duck" (Montague) and "Hawk" (Hawksworth). In 'Stories from the Wars'. Olivia is seen as a young engine who is still confused during wartime, but understands the true meaning of war after her service with ROD in late-WWI. Lizzie (GWR No. 5319) is her older sister. City of Truro 'City of Truro 'is a famous GWR City class that is preserved by the National Railway Museum in York and visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 1990. He is famous for his 103.2MPH dash on the Ocean Mails train in 1904, only year after he was built. Bio City of Truro was built at Swindon Works in 1903 and is one of 20 "pure" GWR 3700 or "City" class 4-4-0s (since many were rebuilds from an older design) and was one the top-link express locomotives owned the GWR. A year after his construction, he made history when he hauled the Ocean Mails train on the 9th of May, 1904, when he went down Wellington Bank in Somerset at 103.2MPH, making City of Truro the fastest locomotive in the world, but the exploit was not publicised since the ride from such speeds with be rough with passengers, more weirder was that his design was built for 70MPH. With the introduction of newer and more powerful 4-6-0s by Churchward's successor, Charles Benjamin Collett, City of Truro's was being withdrawn and by 1931, he was one of the last of the class in service. The GWR had no plans to preserve their celebrity locomotives and despite his now-famous exploit, he was due to be scrapped like the rest of his class. Public outcry called for him to be preserved and the management had to give in to the public support to keep him alive. City of Truro was taken to York and he sat there from 1931 to 1957. When he heard about the recreation of one of his scrapped brothers, Killarney. Martello 'Martello is a LB&SCR A1X class tank engine that visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 2014 and is the second member of the class to visit the railway. He served as a gunner in WWII for the 119th Platoon under Will. Bio Martello was built at Brighton works in 1875 as an A1 class suburban tank. He, along with the rest of his class were known to everyone as "Terriers" because of the sound of their exhaust but many engines designed by Stroudley in the later Billinton era, was facing embarrassment because of his design's ejectors, which could only work from his valve gear while in motion. His back-and-forth movements in sidings made him a joke to the newer locomotives. Earl of Mount Edgcombe Earl of Mount Edgcombe '''(formerly '''Barbury Castle) is a GWR Castle class that visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 2014. He (besides King James I) is one of the heaviest locomotives used on the route and is stationed at Tyseley. Sam '''Sam '''is a Peckett W4 0-4-0ST that visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 1990. He thought it was strange that the MSR functioned both as a heritage railway and an operational railway. Category:Tender locomotives Category:Tank locomotives Category:Preserved Category:Ex-LMS Category:Ex-LNER Category:Ex-SR Category:Ex-GWR